1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a work vehicle including a driving wheel motor for driving at least one driving wheel, a working implement-related motor for driving at least one working implement, and at least one controller.
2. Related Art
Riding mowers including a working implement which is driven to perform mowing are conventionally known. Also, there are conceivable riding mowers, such as the riding mowers mentioned above, including left and right wheels which are main driving wheels that are driven by independent or common motors such as electric motors, hydraulic motors or the like, and a steering wheel such as a caster wheel.
For example, there is a riding mower capable of autonomous travelling that a worker rides and maneuvers to travel and mow from behind the wheel, and this is called a riding mower vehicle. As a mower, there is a mowing rotary tool or the like, for example.
The riding mower vehicle is used exclusively off the road, such as in the garden, and moves on the ground to perform mowing.
For example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-507789 discloses hybrid power equipment incorporating an integral engine/generator arrangement where a rotor is coupled to an engine shaft of an internal combustion engine. It is stated therein that, according to a mower described as the power equipment, independent electric motors are coupled to a plurality of driving wheels, respectively, each driving wheel can be independently controlled at variable speed, and smooth start, stop, speed change, direction change and turning of the mower are thereby enabled. Regarding an example of turning by independent speed change of a driving wheel, coupling of an electric motor to each of left and right rear wheels is described.
Conventionally, there is a case where a mower of a riding mower is switched between being driven and being stopped by a deck switch which is a mower start switch being switched between on and off. However, only one mode can be selected when the deck switch is turned on. That is, the mower rotates at a constant rotational speed regardless of the vehicle speed. Also, the vehicle speed is set according to an operation, by a user, of an operator such as an operation lever or an accelerator pedal. Accordingly, in the case where the vehicle speed is high, the resistance of the lawn grass is great, and there is a possibility that performing mowing once will not be enough to obtain a neat lawn, i.e. a desirable state of lawn where most of the lawn grass is cut to a desirable length. With respect to this point, it is conceivable to sufficiently increase the rotational speed of the mower, but in this case, wasteful, excessive rotation is caused, resulting in greater consumption of fuel and electrical power, and this is not desirable from the point of view of energy saving. Therefore, realization of a riding mower capable of obtaining a fine lawn with an efficient operation while saving energy is desired. The structures described in the specifications of Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-507789, US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0126145 A1, US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0065273 A1, US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0069964 A1, US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0201650 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,055,399 B2 have room for improvement in order to realize a desirable state of lawn with an efficient operation while saving energy.